matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Lord of Flies (Episode 1.3)
Anome: Le roi est mort. This is a dark day for us all, {redpill_name}. I am certain that you have heard of the death of Captain Morpheus by now. I'm told that such a loss cannot be measured in words, so I will not try. The council of Zion is is meeting to discuss the next course of action. While they spend their time arguing, Niobe seeks the truth. We know very little about the masked assassin who murdered Morpheus, but I know that things here are rarely what they seem. I want you to look for answers about this mysterious killer. Start at the following location. A redpill was murdered there a few days ago. Operator: The Assassin allegedly killed several redpills in that building a few days ago. The site has been examined, but it's possible that the city investigators missed something. I'll notify you when you get to the room where the bodies were found. [Friendlies?:Earnest Hungerford ] Earnest Hungerford: The buzzing... oh god... can you hear it? Why can't you HEAR IT? It's everywhere... they're everywhere...and him! He was there! The man in the mask! He... THEY spoke to me! Operator: What an odd guy. What could he mean? Earnest Hungerford: ...buzzing buzzing buzzing... ...buzzing buzzing buzzing... Heide Raikov: it's a shame what happened to that poor guy. He was only a kid , you know. Couldn't have been any older than 20. I've kept the room locked up so that it isn't disturbed -- here , go ahead and take the key. Heide Raikov: "Here's the key you'll need to get into the locked room. He was such a nice boy..." Heide Raikov: I hope you find what you're looking for. Operator: The far room is the one you want, but the door appears to be locked . If you can't pick the lock, you'll have to search around for the key. Operator: That's the room where the killings occurred. Not much to look at now... But search around carefully, perhaps there is something here that the investigators overlooked. Operator: Hm, there are dead flies on the open pages of that book, but no open windows in this room. Not much to go on, but you never know. bring the book outside, operative. Anome: We've received a report of another shooting nearby that matches the Assassin's known mode of operation. Initial reports seem to match the bullets to those that killed Morpheus. I'm sending you a waypoint to the shooting location. Operator: The shooting reportedly occurred in that building. There should be several bodies inside. I'm... also picking up some Exile activity nearby, so be cautious. Operator: There are the bodies, again matching the profile associated with the Assassin. Search that room carefully. Operator: That Folder is covered with dead flies -- and I'm seeing more on the floor around the room. Just like the last site, how odd. Well, bring the folder along for now-- there's another murder site for us to check.. Operator: That's a body... but it looks like the work of Exiles. That officer probably came to investigate the shooting. Anome: I'm uploading the next murder site's location to you. This killing occurred days ago; hopefully there won't be any rubberneckers prowling around the area. Operator: The site of the killing is inside that building. It was inspected and sealed off, so even though the bodies have been removed, you may still be able to find some sort of clue if you search carefully. Operator: Imposter Agents...What could have brought them back to the Matrix? were they collecting clues? or ... trying to cover them up? Anome: I want to have an analysis run on the flies you've collected from the three sites. I'm sending you to a researcher who's done some work for us in the past; etymology is one of her areas of expertise. if there's anything unusual about those insects, she should be able to tell us what it is. Operator: The research, Jeamine Izuna's lab is in that building. show her the specimens that you've retrieved from the homicide sites ; ,maybe she can explain why dead flies are showing up wherever this Assassin goes. Royce Zatkin: hey. Oh, Jeamine Izuna? Yeah, she can be pretty demanding, but she's one of the best at what she does . Jeamine Izuna: Your operator told me about your myseterious dead flies . You do realize that I have important things to do , don't you? Anyway, get this over with-- let me see that book you found. Jeamine Izuna: I'll need to see that Book you've found at the first murder site. (repeatable dialogue below) Jeamine Izuna: Mmm-hmm... This is interesting. Same occular characteristics as the others ... Okay. You have two other items with fly specimens on them, right? See those two black computers ? those are molecular scanners. Put the fly-covered Folder in Scanner A and the Letter in Scanner B. Then get the resulting Analysis Documents in from the white computer and take the documents to my assistant, Royce Zatkin. if you don't know which computer is which, check the message on the computer first. Computer (Scanner A): Scanner_A > Scan of Folder complete. Computer (Scanner B): Scanner_B > Specimen tray ready to receive Letter. Computer (Scanner A): Scanner_A > Scan of Folder complete. Computer (Scanner B): Scanner_B > Scan of Letter complete. Computer (Scanner A): Scanner_A > Sleep Mode... Computer (Scanner B): Scanner_B > Sleep Mode... Computer (Scannalyzer5000): Scannalyzer5000> Waiting for scan data. Computer (Scannalyzer5000): Scannalyzer5000> Scan data analysis complete. Analysis documents ready. Operator: The items have been scanned. Now get the results Documents from the white computer. Operator: Jeamine Izuna said to take those Documents to Royce Zatkin. He's in another room on that floor. Jeamine Izuna: Now take those documents to my assistant, Royce Zatkin. He'll compare them against previous data samples. Royce Zatkin: Oh, you have scan analysis Documents? Yeah, let me see 'em. Royce Zatkin: Wow, wow. This could be big. I mean big! I could get a fellowship out of this! You go find wherever those flies are coming from, okay? Jeamine Izuna: Fantastic! As I suspected. Royce Zatkin tells me that the flies are all identical, down to the molecular level. In other words, they're almost certainly artificially created. They match some specimens turned in from a police investigation last wwek-- i'll send the address they came from to you're operator. This case is very intriguing , I can't imagine who would be capable of this kind of biological engineering. Anome: Jeamine Izunahas has given me the address. I cross-checked it against the police database and found something interesting: there was a mysterious break-in there a week ago but nothing was taken, they couldn't figure out how the perpetrator got in and out past the security system, and they found dead flies on the floor. Anome: This is the address provided by Jeamine Izunahas; the break-in scene should be somewhere inside . I've contacted the building's security service and had them send someone named Samuel Quay to meet you in there-- apparently, their security cameras have rough footage of the intruder. We need to get that recording; it could hold a vital clue to the Assassin's identity. Operator: The security camera that captured the perpetrator is in the next room. The security officer, Samuel Quay, should be there to meet you. Operator: By accessing the program on that security computer, you've managed to disable security locks across that floor of the building. Nice. Operator: That is the room in which the intruder was spotted. And wouldn't you know it: dead flies on the floor. Samuel Quay: Hi! You're the investigator? Okay , well, I can tell you that we did have some kind of break-in here. the security camera caught the perp on tape but the video came out a bit fuzzy- one moment he's there , then the image goes all dark and fuzzy and he's gone. Too, bad, because we can't tell how he got out. The video's locked in the wall safe now, so I can't show it to you. Operator: We need to get that video. Their security systems are computer cotnrolled, so you might be able to get through their hacking security measures by hacking a computer, or getting someone to there to log in for you. (repeatable) Samuel Quay: Oh, you need to use the internet? Yeah, sure, I can log on the computer in the next room for you. Computer: Terminal12> Media playback ready. Computer: Terminal12> Media playback complete. Operator: Bingo! Operator: That's the video we're looking for! Try playing it back on the computer in that room with the wall safe. Anome: That's it! What earlier investigators took for a glitch in the video was actually the Assassin disolving into a cloud of flies! It's bizarre, but it explains everything! You can leave the area now, operative. Anome: I admire your persistance in this matter, {redpill_name). Niobe will need oiperatives like you in the coming battles. We now nknow who it was that took Morpheus from us. My guess would be that this Assassin is no more than a hired gun. We will have to uncover who he is working for. completed *''Episode 1.3: The Death of Morpheus (?)'' Category:Episode 1.3 Missions Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 1.3)